Tori's Shadow
by IloveDxCTrinaVegaFan
Summary: Trina will always be Tori's shadow...
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's Shadow**

Trina will always be Tori's shadow. Is there a way for her to finally be an individual person? Or will she stay being Tori's shadow. Knowing that there is no way for her to shine...

* * *

><p>"No one likes you!" The words rang in my head causing me a headache. Those words were true though, no one liked me. My own parents didn't want me around. A dagger ran through me whenever I hear those words. The A-Listers hate me. I hear all those words they say behind my back. This causes the dagger to go through my body even more. The pain is sometimes so intense that I can't even breathe. My lungs tighten, causing me more pain. Crying was never the way to solve this problem. I sometimes even weep for hours but nobody cares about me. It's always been this way.<p>

This never happens to Tori. Tori were always the favourite, the girl every girl wants to be and the girl every guy wants to date. Tori were the talented one, the one that my parents adored. Everyone loves her. Well, not everyone loves her but no one likes me. Tori's voice was loved by everyone. However, my voice, people either do fake smiles to not hurt my feelings. Or do disgusted faces as my voice was bad. Tori had it all, looks, friends, talent. I look fat compared to Tori. Whenever I look into the mirror, I see the flab all over my body. Tori was skinny, boys thought she had a nice figure. I've always wanted to be skinny. I've tried starving myself, but it always backfires. Tori had good friends, friends that loved her for who she is. I don't have friends. Everyone hates me. Tori's voice is amazing, my jealousy boils even more whenever I hear her sing. My voice is horrible, my dancing is horrible, and everything about me is horrible. I guess I'll always be Tori's shadow...

"Mum, dad, are you coming to see my one woman show?" I asked. I could tell by their faces that they didn't want to. The pain inside became stronger as my heart became pierced.

"Sorry Trina, but your mother and I promised Tori we will see her performance. Maybe next time," my dad said. My dad and mum hugged Tori; they're both proud of my younger sister as she got the main role. Tori was beaming, she was stealing my own parents. My jealousy bubbled inside of me. I hated her. I hate her so much. Luckily I control my anger and tried to disguise my jealousy, so I wouldn't yell at them that they will not be a next time.

"My play would be so much better! I'm really talented. My singing is better than hers!" I boast. I start singing and I could tell they hated it. Even in my own ears, I could tell it was horrible. I continued singing, oblivious to whatever they're talking about. I already knew. I pretended, I didn't care, even though it hurts so much. I'll always be Tori's shadow...

* * *

><p>This is my 1st story. Hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**TORI'S SHADOW 2**

"Bye!" I yelled. I slammed the door before I can hear them talk about my other flaws. I know I'm not perfect, but I always feel so small. So fragile, whenever I hear the names they call me. I pretend I don't care even though deep down I want to cry. I always hold the tears back in. Pretending I'm strong even though the slightest word will make me crumble. No one knows how I feel. I hide it so well. It just hurts whenever Tori steal my spotlight. Whenever this happens, I just build this amour; this amour will protect me from the real world and makes me believe all this fantasies that I'm going to be a star. The amour protects me from those false smiles, the disgusted faces. It makes me feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm actually drowning in a poisonous sea full of pain. But I don't care what they think; I hold my head up high...

As if the day couldn't get any worse. I had Robbie following me like a puppy. Sure he isn't a bad person, but he is the most irritating person ever.

"WHAT!" I yell as we walk into the school entrance. I didn't want anyone to see me with...that.

"Please Trina. Please give me another chance. I'll be the perfect boyfriend. I'll..."

"Look Robbie. I don't like you in that way. You're not my type," I say in the nicest way possible. Heads begin to stare in our direction. People were going to think I know him. How embarrassing.

"Come on Trina, you know you want a little bit of this Rex. You've got a nice a..." Rex said while staring at my bum. It gets worse and worse. What a creep. Bringing a puppet to school is lame.

"Trina I love you. I..."

"Look Robbie. I've had it with here with your annoying pestering. I'll never go out with you ever Robbie. YOU'RE A CREEP! YOU BRING A PUPPET WITH YOU! A PUPPET IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE A LOSER ROBBIE! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST SEE THAT NO GIRL WILL EVER GO OUT WITH YOU?" I scream at him.

Whispers seem to hurt more than people think. Everyone is staring at Robbie and me. I feel so stupid. How can I let my anger get the best of me? Robbie stares at me in hurt.

"Robbie I didn't..." he leaves, making me look like the bad person.

It hurts me to see Robbie that upset, but I'm relieved that he isn't stalking me anymore. It feels like a weight has been lifted. My shoulders are now free from the pain. I can now think straight with the fact that Robbie is no more pestering over me. The problem is now gone with the wind. Far out of reach and I want it to stay away. Like always my happiness fades away...

"How could you Trina?" Tori questioned me the next morning. A wave full of guilt washed over me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say casually. I walked over to the fridge before Tori grabbed hold of me.

"Trina, I know you can be a really mean person, but this time you took it too far," Tori confront me.

"I was telling him the truth plus he was annoying me by asking him out. His stupid puppet is annoying." I reply without a care. "You don't treat him any better?"

"I know Robbie is a creep, but you embarrassed him in front of school in front of everyone. How do you think he feels? People say you're untalented all the time; I always stick up for you. But they're right. You're untalented and you're a mean person. How could you do such a thing? At least Robbie has talent and friends, you don't," Tori yelled.

"Mum! Dad! You're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" I ask my parents. They had an uncertain expression on their faces. Like always, they agreed with Tori. I'll always be Tori's shadow.

School was even worse. The constant stares the students gave me stared right into my soul. The guilt in my stomach stirred, making me sigh heavily. I couldn't face anyone. Nobody wanted to come near me at all.

"Hey!" I say cheerfully at the popular group. They were talking about me, like always.

"Trina. We heard you bullied some dork in your sister's year," Lindsay said.

"Yeah I did, I..."

"Trina, bullying a guy in that year is too far," Lindsay said. All the others agree and I get kicked off the table. No one wants me on their table so I'm forced to eat in the toilet.

The odour in the girls' toilet is horrible. Urine smell surrounded the room, wee was all over the floor, and bloody pads surrounded the cubicle, un-flushed toilets made the odour even worse and faeces covered the toilet bowl. I've already lost my appetite and I think I'm going to be sick on the vomit covered walls. Making sure I didn't touch anything, I leave the horror of a room.

Putting the memory of the room beside me, I encounter something even worse...


End file.
